Letters to the Cast
by SeverusSaidAlways
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write to your fav Twilight Character? In this fanfic, you get to write to whichever Twilight Saga character you want! That's right ANY character. AND THEY WRITE BACK! Leave the letters in the reviews! Swearing is allowed!
1. Intro

Heyy guys. Okay, so this is how it's gonna work. Ever wonder what it would be like to talk to

your favorite Twilight character? Well, here's your chance! In your reviews, you can write to

_**ANY**_ character you want. That's right, any character. Human, shapeshifter, vampire. ANYONE.

You can say whatever you want to say to them, whether it's telling Edward how irrevocably in

Love with him you are, or to tell Irina that your glad she burned (in hell?) ;]

The profanity filter is off, so say whatever is on your mind! You may even write to deceased

Characters (Harry Clearwater, Irina, James..etc) Or you may write to Bella in her vampire or

Human form. So in your reviews, write your letter to your fav character and they'll respond!

Props to Thriving on Eternal Chaos for the idea. She did it with Vampire Academy (which by the

Way is sooo much better than Twilight lol.) So I decided to do it for the Twilight series!

5 letters and I'll post a new chapter, that way the chappies aren't super short. You may also write

To more than one character in each review.

So go have fun with this!

-Brittany aka Adrian'sLittleDhampir


	2. Meet Your Mail Carrier

"_Yo dead dumbfucks, mail's here!" Brittany yelled as she so rudely barged into the Cullen house without knocking. Brittany is the Cullen's neighbor and since the Cullen family likes to remain inconspicuous, she has all their fan mail delivered to her house, and she very kindly delivers it to them._

_She looked at the first two letters and saw they were addressed to Edward. He was in the middle of making hot love to Bella, so Brittany immediately covered her eyes and screamed, "Oh for the love of all that's holy! I thought we were past this already! Mail's here, Mind Reader, you've been anxiously awaiting it. There's one for you Bella-tard too." Edward instantly sprung off Bella, realizing his fan mail was a little more important than her at the time, and grabbed the letters. "Ugh," Brittany snarled as she tossed him a pillow to cover his 'disco stick'. Edward anxiously tore open the first letter._

Dear Edward Cullen,

Do you know that I just saw you at Hogwarts? Why were you calling yourself

Cedric? Please give me a lengthy reply! I really want to know! Oh and by the

way, if do go to Hogwarts, can you give me Harry's number? Thanks.

-blinky48

_After putting some pants on, Edward decided to reply to letter that he found quite odd…He started questioning Blinky48's sanity._

Dearest Blinky48,

I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I think you must have me confused with someone else. I mean, I don't remember much of my human life. All I do remember was a school that I went to in London… hmm…I'm trying to recall my last human memories…Ah! I remember them somewhat now; I apologize if this is a little confusing to you, but my memories are still a little shaky you see. So as I was saying, this school in London… I think I remember it being named after a pig or something. Swinewarts…Oinkwarts...Ah yes Hogwarts! I belonged in a… group I guess you could say... called…what was it…Hufflepuff or something? Anyway, I remember entering this tournament, but the last thing I remember was me in a maze with some boy with strange glasses and a lightening scar on his head…And then I woke up, in Chicago in 1918 next to my 'father' Carlisle, and apparently I was a vampire after that. My deepest regrets, I do not remember anyone named Harry from my day, or their phone number.

Eternally yours,

Edward Cullen

_Edward then proceeded to opening his next fanmail, while Bella was whimpering on the bed from Edward-withdraw-syndrome. _

_The next letter was like daggers through his un-beating heart._

Edward,

STALKER.

-Becca

_Edward angrily replied, going through seven pens before he could actually control himself to not break one._

Dear Becca,

I beg your pardon?! I am most definitely NOT a stalker. I just want to make sure my love is safe, and not getting hurt at all. I mean, I can't keep her in a bubble all her life, goodness no, she'd hate me for that. So, I resorted to peeking in her window whilst she sleeps, following her home and spying on Charlie during dinner. And you have the nerve to call me a stalker? I'm not a very good tracker, but I will find you, young lady.

Eternally yours,

Edward Cullen

"_Here, whoreface. At least SOMEONE cares about you," Brittany said as she carelessly tossed Bella her letter. Bella started crying, and Brittany sprinted out of the room before Edward could kill her. After an hour of crying and being comforted by Eddie-puss, Bella opened her letter, hoping that someone who ISN'T dead might love her._

Bella,

Are you touched in the head? Edward admits that he WATCHES. YOU. SLEEP. like

a stalker and you find it romantic? He's like santa the stalker! (he sees you

when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake)

Thank you, and remember, stalkers are creepy

-Becca

_Bella again started to cry, seeing as how she wasn't loved._

Dear Becca,

Don't blame me! You know what Carlisle said; I have a lot of head contusions! I think it's nice that he watches me sleep. That way, vampires can't kill me, a certain werewolf can't rape me, and I feel loved when he does it! I mean, I have no personality, and I'm as plain-Jane as you can get, so if I have to get stalked to be loved, then SO BE IT!

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan-Cullen

_Brittany made her way downstairs to see Alice sitting in Jasper's lap watching a movie. Awww! Brittany didn't really have anything against Alice or Jasper like she did Edward and Bella (because really, like Becca said to Edward, no one likes a creepy masochist stalker, and Bella is just too whiny) so she happily greeted the cute pair and sat down next to them to watch the movie. "Here Alice, you got a letter," she said handing the tiny Cullen her fan mail._

"_Yay!" Alice squealed with joy and Jasper was instantly happy because of her happiness._

Alice,

All of my friends compare me to you for some reason, not sure why. (Says the

short hyper chick with a strong intuition)

-Becca

Dear Becca,

Well that's lovely! I'm glad I found someone who has something in common with me, especially when it comes to personality! Maybe we could go shopping sometime together! How fun would that be! I need some new people to shop with, because Bella hates it and shopping with Rosalie is like shopping with a kid in a candy story; always wanting more. Can't wait to hear from you again, which will be soon, according to the vision I had.

Xoxo,

Alice Cullen :]

_Brittany decided to let the cute little love birds be and allowed them to finish their movie. With nothing better to do, she grabbed a few more letters and headed down to La Push. She was always welcome there, even if she constantly hung out with vampires. She was always joking around and laughing with Quil and Seth, so everyone down at the Quileute Reservation thought she was fun to hang out with. When she got there, she found mostly everyone gathered around the campfire._

"_Hola pups!" she said as they all glared at their stupid nickname._

"_Seth and Jacob, you guys have mail…surprise, surprise," she muttered the last part sarcastically, seeing as how those two were everyone's favorite. "Here you go," she said, handing them both the letters._

_Seth tore at his like a little kid on Christmas and read it aloud._

Seth,

You're my favorite.

-Becca.

_Seth did a stupid little happy dance, that looked remarkably similar to the 'Hokey Pokey' and the group groaned. Seth was always getting attention from the fans, and frankly, it was driving the pack insane. Brittany, however, thought it was cute, so she kept smiling at him and started dancing along with him. After settling down, Seth replied._

Becca,

Why thank you! It's not like a get that a lot or anything! Hehe. I'm glad you like me the best. Everyone here thinks I'm a stupid kid. So thanks for the love and support! Oh, I haven't imprinted yet…*wink wink* Haha. Oh gotta run, Paul's pissed that I ate his taco. Sorry about the scratch marks and tears in this letter!

Love,

Seth

_Jacob then proceed to open his letter after Paul and Seth were out of site; probably fighting down at the beach. Whatever. Sam could deal with it, 'cause he wasn't in the mood._

Jacob,

I get that imprinting is 'true love' and that shit, but really, she had just

come out of her mom (which you've been having sexual fantasies of for roughly

2 years) 2 seconds before!

-Becca

_Ughh. Jacob always hated answering these. He just glared at Brittany like it was her fault, but she merely shrugged, guessing what was in the letter that made him pissy._

Becca,

Do you have any idea how many times I get that freaking question? Jeez, sorry, it just kinda happened. It was involuntary, I guess. Looking back, I think that maybe that's why I was so attracted to Bella in the first place. I don't freaking know okay! I love Ness-er…Renesmee more than anything, but yes, the circumstances are weird, I'll give you that. Then again, this whole fucking town is weird! With shape shifters and blood-suckers making up a good chunk of the population!

From the sexy stud,

Jacob Black

_Brittany rolled her eyes at the closing, and then got up to deliver the last letter, which the thought of it actually had her shaking in fear. How did she freaking get to be the official vampire messanger anyway? She didn't mind doing it for the Cullens, 'cause they were pretty chill people. The Pack was pretty nice too, and she loved the beach, so she didn't mind the extra trip down there either. But when other vampires heard of her service, they all wanted her to deliver their freaking mail! Lazy ass blood-sucking tards!_

_She got in her car and headed to a shady area outside Port Angeles and knocked three times on a run-down trailer park house._

"_Brittany! What a pleasant surprise!" James said opening the door, with that annoying 'come-hither-so-I-can-eat-you' enthusiasm._

"_You got mail fuckface." She mumbled._

_James got angry for a split second then decided not to kill her, because she might be useful later if he has more fans. _

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" he said menacingly._

"_Sorry, she must have skipped the 'how-to-talk-to-an-obnoxious-vampire' stage right after my potty training. My apologies." She snapped back and shoved the letter into his hands before he could REALLY hurt her. _

_Rolling his eyes, James slammed the door and opened his letter._

Dear James,

Who cares about Edward! I think you are totally cooler then he is! I wish you

had won! I really hope Victoria isnt standing next to you reading this...

*laughs nervously*

Rosalie-Hale-Culen (i cant say my real name)

_Smiling his favorite evil smile, James decided to write back to this person, and not actually track them down and eat them._

Dear No real name (Rosalie-Hale-Culen),

Finally YES! Someone to acknowledge my greatness! I am ten times the vampire Edward will ever be! And I would have won too, if it weren't for that blonde, crazy-haired vampire who made me feel like I was in love with him! The nerve. Then that Alice girl snapped my head off, which was highly unfair. What did I ever do to them? Such a shame that I didn't get to taste Bella's blood, or Alice's when she was human for that matter. The only reason I am writing to you now, is because those dumb Cullens didn't burn all of my body, so it put itself back together, and here I am on the mend. Weak, but still alive, and I'm plotting my revenge. And my dearest Victoria is out hunting for me, since I am too weak to do it myself, so you're safe…For now.

Yours in blood,

James

_Brittany finally returned back to Forks and walked right into the Cullen's house without knocking…again (they were pretty used to it by now) and as soon as she plopped down on the couch, she fell asleep, exhausted from delivering letters from all these crazy fans!_

*************

So how do you think the first one went guys? Should I continue or no? Thanks to everyone who sent me your letters! They were really fun to do. Please review and leave letters in the reviews too! If you already wrote a letter, and you wish to reply to your reply (does that make any sense??) you may do so. Also, If you like Vampire Academy, check out my Adrian POV fanfic.

Thanks guys!

Xoxox Brittany aka Adrian'sLittleDhampir


	3. The Wolf is Outta the Bag

"_Ughh guys you have mail again!! I read it though, my bad! Well not really 'cause I don't feel bad… Anyway, here's your mail." Brittany said as she plopped down at the 'prop' kitchen table in the Cullen house._

"_Hey Emmett, You. Me. Guitar Hero World Tour. Now," I said, smiling at the ripped Cullen sitting in front of me. "I always get 100% on expert on guitar for Crazy Train! Bet you can't."_

"_Bet I can!" he said smiling and we both headed into the Cullen living room with the big screen._

_Brittany left the letters on the table for everyone to get. Rosalie stalked off, muttering a few choice of words, since no one wrote her a letter. Emmett on the other hand, was being a good sport about it. Even when Brittany creamed his vampire ass at Guitar Hero. _

_Edward opened his letter and read it._

Edward,

a RUDE stalker too! And I really and truly doubt you will be able to find me

-Becca

Dear Becca,

Many things I am, but rude is not one of those traits. I am a gentleman and show the utmost respect toward the ladies. Oh don't underestimate me little girl. I may not be as good as Demetri, but I still have an amazing power to help me find you.

Eternally yours,

Edward Cullen

_Bella ripped open her letter like she was ripping off Edward's clothes, hoping for a loyal fan this time._

Bella,

O...kay? I guess we all got touched in the head SOMEhow...

-Becca

_Bella didn't even reply to Becca, but instead ran into Edward's arms and cried, because really, no one likes her._

_Alice was a little wary of opening her letter, but after 'seeing' that there were no insults like Bella's had, she somewhat smugly opened her letter_.

Alice,

I actually don't like shopping for myself that much, just for other people. I

find that I get under-enthused when shopping for myself (I know, I'm a

disgrace)

-Becca

*Sigh* That's quite alright, Becca. I'll just drag Emmett along with me on my shopping trips! You most definitely are not a disgrace! But let me tell you this, if there is anyone to get you excited about shopping, that would be me!

Xoxo,

Alice Cullen ;]

_Jacob just got back from hunting with Renesmee, and when he entered the kitchen, he saw a few letters left on the table that were addressed to him and his friends._

_He decided to open his first._

Jacob,

Whatever you have to tell yourself to make it feel less like pedophilia

-Becca

_Angrily, Jacob replied_

Dear Becca,

You're just jealous that I didn't imprint on you! Well, Miss. Smarty pants, technically, I'm still a kid too. Therefore, it's not pedophilia. So stick that in your juice box and suck it!

From,

Beta Wolf: Jacob Black

_Nessie and Jake decided to go back to La Push so they could have some alone time. He quickly grabbed the letters, but accidentally dropped one on the way out._

_A few minutes after they left, Brittany and Emmett emerged from the living room, laughing hysterically at each other and the fun time they just had with Guitar Hero._

"_I didn't know vampires could still hit puberty! You should have heard yourself when you sang 'Livin' on a Prayer!' You sounded just like a whale being raped!" Brittany said, bursting out laughing. _

_Still smiling, Emmett said, "Come 'ere you!" and grabbed her and put her in a headlock._

"_Ow! Vampire noogie! Jerk!" Brittany said in between giggles while trying to unsuccessfully break out of his grasp._

_Brittany looked down and saw the letter addressed to the entire pack laying on the ground, and decided to reply for them._

The whole pack,

I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm the only seth-lover at my

school, in fact, I got so sick of people going up to me and saying 'Paul is so

hot' or 'Embry is the best' I was happy when SM developed Seth more in BD so I

could suffieciently love him (yet I'm still the only seth lover...)

-Becca

Dear Becca,

Seriously?! Everyone I know is all like "OMG I LOVEEEE SETH! HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" I love rubbing it in everyone's face down at La Push! Its soo fun pissing of a shape shifter! You get them mad then RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE! Lol. But I totally agree with you! Seth rocks! I'm actually a fan of both Clearwater's. Leah's my second fav in the saga!  
TEAM SETH!

-Brittany

_***Meanwhile down at La Push***_

_Nessie and Jacob walked down to First Beach, holding hands, when they saw Seth and Leah bickering by the water. _

"_Hey, Seth!" Jacob called out, hoping to save his friend from the clutches of evil-bitch wolf._

_Leah just looked up and glared at Jacob and Renesmee._

"_Remember what I said, Seth," she spat before turning to go back to her house._

"_What was that about?" Renesmee asked._

"_You don't even wanna know, kiddo." Seth said, shaking his head._

"_Here man, you got another letter," Jacob said, handing Seth the letter, then walking away with Nessie, leaving Seth by himself._

_Needing the distraction from family drama, Seth gladly opened his letter._

Seth,

That sounds great, but sadly, it is highly unrealistic (sob) I mean out of

the trillions of people in the world that it would be ME...

-Becca

_Seth found this funny in a cute way, and laughed out loud._

Becca,

True; but stranger things have happened. _*cough cough* Renesmee_. Excuse me, I think I'm coming down with something. Anyway, I'm glad I'm your favorite!!

Mucho love,

Seth Clearwater

_***later that day in Denali***_

"_Tanya, someone sent you a letter. It's from the Cullen house, so it's probably Brittany sending you any fan mail you got," Kate said to Tanya when she returned from hunting with Garrett._

_Tanya opened her letter, excited that she has fans, but was secretly hoping it was from Edward saying that he wanted her back._

(From a PM)  
Dear Tanya,

You. Are. A. Skank. Give it a rest already! Edward will not love you! How many times does it have to get drilled into your stupid little strawberry blonde head? Seriously, you're just really annoying. Kate is a million times cooler than you.

-Courtney

_Tanya decided to reply to the hater, not even caring one bit about one thing this girl had to say to her._

Dear Courtney,

Sticks and stones, honey. Edward _will_ love me. It's only a matter of time, just you wait. I can offer him so much more than that Bella girl can. Just because Kate has a cool power doesn't mean she's better than me. Although she's the brains of the family, I happen to be the looker in our coven. So as I said before, just you wait little girl. Just you wait.

Sincerely,

Tanya of the Denali Coven

_************_

_What did you think guys? Was it a complete fail? Remember, put your letters in the reviews! These are really fun to do!_


	4. A Day in Volterra

*AN: All these letters were from PM's on my account . So if you guys want to do this, PLEASE send them through the reviews! I can't keep track of all the messages, so pretty please send them in your reviews, I wouldn't want anyone to get left out! Thanks.

-Britt

**A Day at Volterra**

"_I hope you enjoy your trip, Brittany!" Esme said while hugging her in front of the terminal where Brittany and Carlisle were about to board a plane._

"_Thank you, Esme. I heard Italy is such a beautiful country, and I can't wait to see it!" She said to her motherly neighbor._

_Esme squeezed her tight one last time, and then let Brittany and Carlisle walk down the jet way to get on their plane._

"_Thanks for helping pay for this, Daddio," Brittany said to Carlisle as they took their comfy seats in first class. He just chuckled at the name, because really, he loved her like his own daughter. Not his 'made' daughter like Alice or Rosalie, but a blood daughter._

"_Anytime, Britt," he said with a smile._

_They started talking about everything and anything; waiting for their plane to arrive in Italy._

_********_

_(Nine hours later)_

_They arrived in Volterra, Italy, and Brittany had fallen asleep on the plane. Carlisle so graciously carried her to her hotel room, since she was too tired to move. They shared a hotel room, but not in an intimate way, just like a dad and his daughter having a night out. _

_*********_

_(The next day)_

_Brittany woke up, disoriented and jet lagged._

_She looked around and saw that Carlisle wasn't there, but she quickly remembered that he said he was going to Florence to buy something for Esme. _

_She rolled over in her bed and saw a huge pile of letters on the nightstand. The note next to the letters said, __**"Please deliver these to the Volturi coven. The fans are retaliating! Hehe. Not really but still. -Emmett"**_

"_Oh for the love of Dr. Seuss!" Brittany screamed out loud. "It's my freaking vacation and I _still_ have to deliver letters?"_

_She said a few words that would have definitely got her grounded back home, and headed toward the middle of the town where the Volturi castle was._

_After a few minutes of walking, she knocked on the huge door, and Gianna opened it with a questioning look._

"_I'm Brittany. I have a few things for your superiors. They're expecting me. I'm pretty tight with vampires," Brittany explained._

"_Oh…um…of course…" Gianna said a little bit flustered. "Follow me."_

_They walked into an extremely large thrown room, half the size of a baseball stadium, and found everyone in the Volturi standing around a table, talking._

"_Masters, this girl claims she has something for you. And she says she's 'tight with vampires'" Gianna said, extremely nervous to be in the presence of thirteen very powerful vampires. Brittany, on the other hand was extremely at ease, with a lazy smile plastered on her face._

"_Ah, Brittany. It's so lovely to see you again," Aro said warmly._

"_Hey old man," Brittany said, the laid back smile never leaving her face._

_Aro laughed a throaty laugh at the nicknames she comes up with for people. It was sort of funny, because she could probably call any one of them a gay fat smelly old ass-fucking bastard, and they wouldn't do anything to her. Ok, well maybe Jane might, but that's a different story._

"_So apparently, even on vacations, I still have to give you guys fan mail," Brittany said, chuckling at the absurdity of it._

_She handed Aro his three letters first._

Dear Aro,

How do you live with the guilt? I mean, really. You killed your own freaking sister for crying out loud! Just so Marcus would stay with you! You are one sick bastard. You're also a pervert, because you like touching people, and you listen to their most private, intimate thoughts. Other than that though, you OWN!

Love,

Ashley-lynn

Dearest Ashley-lynn,

Three thousand years is a long time to get over guilt sweetheart. My sister was very useful to our little coven, but some things need to happen in order to get anything done around here. If you were as old as I, young one, than you might comprehend the hardships of being an old, powerful vampire. As for being a pervert, I can assure you, friend that I am not one. I apologize if my power is inconvenient to you, but that is how it works. How I would love to have young Edward Cullen's power, where I can hear from a distance… but that's just wishful thinking. I'm satisfied with what I have now. And why thank you. I had to ask Brittany about what it means to 'OWN', and I'm quite flattered that you believe that I own.

With warmest wishes,

Aro

******

Aro,

YOU ROCK! I'd hug you, but I value my life too much.

-Cassie

Dearest Cassie,

Why thank you very much. Again, I'm quite flattered that so many people think I 'own' and 'rock'. You may hug me, if you desire. Just not in public. Brittany does it all the time, so obviously no harm would come to you if you decide to hug me.

With warmest wishes,

Aro

****

Dear Aro,

Seriously, what the fuck?! Why didn't you start a war in Breaking Dawn? I would've loved it if some vampires died! I mean, you're all like "Peace suckas, we'll be BACK".

You couldn't have even allowed _some _bloodshed? Renesmee is an abomination!

- Annie

Dearest Annie,

I didn't start a war because it wasn't necessary. The Cullen's have shown me enough evidence of Renesmee's growth. As much as my brothers argued with me, I felt it better to withdraw. In a few decades, we will check on them, to make sure she is no longer a child. We'll probably find something wrong with them to declare a war, but only time will tell. And I completely agree with you; the half-breed is an abomination.

With warmest wishes,

Aro

_While Aro was replying to his letters, Brittany and Jane were having a glare-down, no one backing down. They've hated each other since day one. And the fact that Jane couldn't torture Brittany didn't help better their relationship, either._

_Felix gentle nudged Brittany forward, breaking her out of her reverie. He nodded toward Jane, indicating that Brittany should give Jane her letters._

_Brittany slowly walked toward Jane with her letter, and Jane just crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'bring it on'_

_They glared at each other for a few seconds until Brittany looked her up and down and said, "Bitch."_

"_Hoe," Jane snapped back._

"_Skank."_

"_Fat ass whore!"_

_Brittany gasped, then glared at Jane again and said, "Yo momma's so fat, you can slap her thighs and ride the waves."_

_Now Jane gasped and retorted, "Yeah, well, yo momma's so dumb that she stopped at a stop sign and waited for it to say go!"_

_Felix and Demetri were making cat noises, praying for a bitch fight, when Aro said, "Ladies, ladies, please. Peace my children. Brittany, just give Jane the letters, and Jane, stop being a brat, please."_

_Brittany handed Jane her letter, brushing her shoulder against hers, and that set Jane off. Before she could even snap Brittany's neck, Demetri had pulled Brittany back and Felix had pinned Jane against the castle wall. _

_Demetri pulled Brittany into a hug, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her against the scary Jane. Brittany pretended to sob into Demetri's chest, while he continued to comfort her. When he wasn't looking, she peered over his shoulder and pointed and silently laughed at Jane, then resuming the sobs when Demetri looked at her._

"_Fucking bitch!" Jane screamed as she stormed out and headed to her room._

_She gladly opened the letter, needing the distraction._

Dear Jane,

YOU ARE SOOOO AWESOME! You're like my fav person EVER! I wish I could torture people with my mind, that'd be fun! Anyway, just wanted to say that I love ya (no homo here) and that I wished you could've tortured Bella in New Moon, cuz really she deserves it.

-Ashley-lynn.

_Jane smirked at the letter, feeling proud of her self._

Dear Ashley-lynn,

Thank you! It's about time I deserved some recognition here. The Volturi wouldn't be as menacing or intimidating without me. I too, wish I could've tortured Bella. Human's shouldn't know about us. (With the exception of our stupid mail carrier…) Thanks for the support.

-Jane of the Volturi

*****

_Meanwhile, back in the thrown room…_

_With Demetri's arms still wrapped around her waist, Brittany managed to hand Marcus, Chelsea, and Felix. Cauis started punching walls and breaking things, since he didn't get a letter. _

_Marcus replied to his simple letter first._

Dear Marcus,

SMILE! You're on candid camera.

_Marcus actually did a quick check of the room, and realized that he wasn't on any camera, so he decided not to reply, being confused as to what this question meant._

Dear Chelsea,

Does it bother you that mostly everyone in this coven is here against their will because of you?

-Ashley-lynn

Dear Ashley-lynn,

No.

Love,

Chelsea

_Brittany was all like "WTF?" at Chelsea's reply, but apparently Aro told Chelsea that she couldn't reply with too much information on the subject._

_Felix started reading his letter._

Yo Felix!

Gosh I love you! You're always so chill and bad ass at the same time. It's pretty cool. Even if you don't have a power or anything, you still own! Love you!! Oh yeah, did I say I love you? Cuz I do!

Xoxox

Ashley-lynn

Dear Ashley-Lynn,

Thanks! I love you too! Haha. I _am_ pretty badass aren't I?

-Felix

_Once everyone got their letters, Brittany disentangled herself from Demetri's embrace, and said goodbye to everyone._

_Brittany headed back to the hotel, and saw Carlisle frantically pacing back and forth in the room. She held up her hands in an apologetic gesture and just said, "Mail call."_

_And plopped down on the bed and fell asleep._

________________________________________________________________________

So tell me what ya think! Loved it, hated it? Remember to send in your letters in REVIEWS.

Oh, and _Maria Tanya Cullen _and _In memory of the fallen_, I'll post your letters in the next chapters. Thanks for submitting them guys!

Xoxo

Brittany aka Adrian'sLittleDhampir


	5. Got Fans?

**AN: I apologize if this format is really messed up, I'm at my dad's house and away from the computer that I usually use, so sorry if it looks kinda funny.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

'_I am sooo freaking tired!' Brittany thought as she trudged her way up to sleep on Emmett's bed. She was jet lagged and exhausted from all the fun stuff she and Carlisle did in Volterra and the rest of Italy. They covered eight cities in four days. Maybe Carlisle could move at a vampire speed, but Brittany was only human, after all. And anyway, Emmett wouldn't care if she slept there. It was so freaking HUGE anyway…_

_Before she went to bed, she left letters for the Cullens on the dinning room table._

_The Cullens gathered around the table, each picking up their own letters. Jacob and Seth were visiting, because Jacob felt empty without Renesmee, and Seth just loves the Cullens._

_*******_

To Alice:

You are my favorite character. Do you remember any part of your past because I do .James the vampire that was after Bella was after you when you were a human I love you. Not in that way because I am a girl. You and jasper are my favorite couple .LOVE YOU 4EVER

-Ariel

Dear Ariel,

Why thank you, Ariel! Sadly, I don't remember anything about my human life. The only information I know about that is from the video that James left for Edward when he was torturing Bella. Isn't Jasper just the greatest! YAY! I love ya too!

Xoxo

Alice Cullen

Dear Alice,

Is it cool to see the futures? i mean what if you see someone close to you die? oh and do you like being with Jasper? if not i'll take him! just kidding he's all yours i'll take Emmett if i can! you rock!

Dear i-love-Stefan Salvatore-4ever

It actually is quite cool to see the future. I love messing with my family with the things I see. Well, technically, everyone I know is already dead, so it isn't too hard. And I don't remember my human life that well, so sadly I don't remember anyone's death. Being with Jasper is the best thing to happen to me in my life! Words can't even describe it…

Haha go ahead he's all yours! Thank you soo much! YAYAY!

Xoxo,

Alice Cullen

_*******_

Edward,

I really love you Edward!! You're a true gentleman!! And you're so HOT! You're my favorite character!!

-Tanya

Dear Tanya,

Why thank you, I'm quite flattered. I was just raised to be a gentlemen. I think every woman should be treated with the respect that they deserve. *shy blush* I seriously don't know why many girls say that about me. I really don't see it… I'm glad I'm your favorite character! It's greatly appreciated.

Eternally yours,

Edward A. Cullen

Dear Edward,

You know what? I don't like you. At all. Somebody at my school loves you, and she's nearly killed me 5 times because I called you gay. I mean, what's wrong with telling the truth? You and Bella deserve each other. You're both Mary-Sues. Oh, whoops, I called you a girl. Wait, no, that wasn't a mistake. Honestly, I wonder why your last name isn't Sue.

Hiddenfilly.

Dear Hiddenfilly,

That's quite alright. I don't need many people to like me. And I can assure you, I am not a homosexual. Bella doesn't deserve me, I'm just an overprotective emo boy, and I can sometimes be a stalker. But, since Carlisle taught me manners, I'm going to bite my tongue at the retorts coming to mind at all your insults toward me.

Eternally yours,

Edward A. Cullen

Dear Eddie, (lol jk Edward) You are the best Cullen guy in the book! Plus the hottest (make sure Bella isn't looking over your shoulder) and i love you, even thought your a mind rapist.

Dear 87angel78,

Why thank you very much, I'm quite flattered. I am not going to deny the fact that I may be a 'mind rapist'….

Eternally yours,

Edward A. Cullen

_******_

Bella,

Bella, you're so beautiful and lovely! You're selfless and sweet! You're so fortunate you have Edward! I really wish to be you!! I'm your biggest fan!

-Tanya!

Dear Tanya,

Why thank you! No one has ever said that to me before! (except Edward). I know I am; he's everything I could ever ask for. Wow! No one has ever said that to me before either! Thank you so much!

-Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

Bella,

you are awesome you may be clumsy but tripping over your own feet can be a life savor .And your not lame. If you were do you really thing you could have gotten edward and be written about no you got edward and written about because yiou are awesome trust me. ;} -ariel

Dear Ariel,

*blushes* Yes, I am quite clumsy. I'm not? Well, thank you! I actually feel a lot better about myself now! You just made my day!

-Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

_******_

Nessie,

You're so cute!!

-Tanya!

Dear Tanya,

YAYAYAYAYAY! Thankies!

Kissses!

-Renesmee

_******_

Rosalie,

I love you!!

-Tanya!

Dear Tanya,

Thank you. I love myself too.

But seriously, don't think you're prettier than me.

From,

Rosalie

*******

Emmett,

I want to have a big brother like you!! I love you Emmett!! I love my teddy bear!

-Tanya

Tanya,

Hehe who doesn't want to have a big bro like me? I'm flippin awesome! Hahaha. You seem pretty cool. I love you too! Haha. Bears are quite good :]

-Emmett Cullen aka The Bear! :]

dear Emmett,

you are so cool man .And kinda stupid but yeah.I bet edward hasn't told you that mike has a secret crush on rosalie and has had certain sexual fantasies about rosalie oh and umm i don't know how to say this but have you noticed that rose is getting bigger and is having mood im guessing shes either pregnet or depressed either way you need to talk to her.

-ariel

Dear Ariel,

Haha thanks. I'm not stupid, I just say stupid things! There's a difference! Everyone has a crush on Rosalie, but I don't have to worry about my girl. :] Don't worry, that Mike Newton kid isn't alone, I have sexual fantasies about Rose too. I don't think she's preggers, cuz shes a vampire and all, and Jasper makes sure shes never depressed. She's just always moody. But she's worth it tho :]

-Emmett Cullen aka the Bear! :]

*******

Jerkface Jacob,

Ew! I'll never be clean! you think I actually think you're attractive in the least? EW!

-Becca

Dear Meanie- head Becca,

Hmph! Your mom. Goodbye.

-Jacob aka sexy stud

******

Seth,

Renesmee's not weird, it's just her name! poor child, WHAT were they thinking... And I live in texas it's doubtful you'll ever see me

-Becca

Dear Becca,

Haha yeah I guess you're right. She's a good kid. There's always hope though!

-Seth Clearwater

********

Dear Carlisle,

There's sunlight in lights, right? So why don't you sparkle when lights are on?

Hiddenfilly.

Dearest Hiddenfilly,

Actually, the UV rays from the sun is what cause's our kind to sparkle. The electricity and artificial light makes our skin shine in a way, but not sparkle like it would in the sun.

Sincerely yours,

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

*******

_Brittany was still fast asleep on Emmett's huge King size bed when Edward came in to check on her. He saw a letter opened on the nightstand, and decided to reply for Brittany, since he knew her pretty well._

Brittany,

Oh thank god! Someone who isn't going to make fun of Seth! Yay!

-Becca

Dear Becca,

This is Edward replying for Brittany, but Brittany, like myself, is quite fond of Seth Clearwater and would NEVER make fun of him. He's 'adorkable' as she likes to say.

_______________________________________________________________________

Please review guys! Sorry if this is kinda long with no story, there were a lot of letters to reply to.

Speaking of story, do you like it better when I have little narratives, like convos with myself and the characters and a storyline and stuff (everything in italics), or do you just want to see the letters like this chapter pretty much was? Please let me know how you want to see this written!

Thanks!

Xoxo

Brittany aka Adrian'sLittleDhampir


	6. Oh the joy of Forks High School

Chapter 6: What the Forks?

_Brittany woke up in Emmett's bed (nothing happened you pervs! He doesn't even sleep!) to a blaring alarm clock. Ew. Freaking Monday. She hated waking up._

"_Son of a bi-" she started to say as she heard Carlisle clear his throat._

_Brittany had a really bad swearing habit and her fatherly figure Carlisle was trying to break her out of it._

"_Dang flabbit, son of a monkey spank!" She screamed at the alarm clock instead._

"_Much better!" Carlisle called from downstairs._

_Grumpily, Brittany changed into her spare clothes that she always kept at the Cullen house and trudged her way downstairs._

"_Morning, Britt. I made you scrambled eggs and pancakes!" Esme said from the kitchen._

'_Dear Lord you could feed a third world country with all this food!' Brittany thought, but not wanting to upset Esme, she said, "Thanks, mom."_

_After eating as much as her stomach could handle without upsetting Esme, Brittany hopped in Edward's Volvo with Jasper and Alice in the back with her and Bella in the front. _

"_So are you ready for your French test ninth period?" Jasper politely inquired._

'_Shit!' Brittany thought. "Pssht yeah. I could ace that thing with my eyes closed!" she replied._

"_You didn't study, did you," Jasper said, cracking a smile._

"_No. Please help me!" she said pathetically._

_Jasper agreed to help her study during lunch, and Brittany was grateful that vampires seemed to love her so much._

_(Later that day- Lunch Time)_

_Students at Forks High School were buzzing with excitement at their favorite part of the day- lunch. Before Brittany went to the Cullen table, she pulled out some letters to be delivered. Only this time, they were for humans! That was weird. She thought she only worked for vampires…Hmm… oh well._

_She walked over to the 'popular table' and said, "You guys have fan mail, apparently," _

"_Sweeeeeeeeeeeet!" Mike Newton exclaimed, punching his fists in the air._

"_Idiot," Brittany mumbled under her breath. "Well, here ya go." She said, dumping the letters for the humans on the lunch table, which they attacked them like a teenage girl would the Jonas Brothers.._

****

Lauren,

You're so ugly!! You look like a duckling!! Hahaha!

-Tanya

_Rushing into the bathroom to check herself out, Lauren found nothing wrong with herself, so she replied:_

Dear Tanya,

No one likes a jealous hag! I'm hot shit and you know it!

Hotter than you,

Lauren Mallory

*****

Mike,

YOU SUCK!

-Tanya

Tanya,

I think I'm pretty awesome! Oh, and I've got a plan that'll help me get Bella. HOW YOU LIKIN' DA RAIN GURL?!

-Mike Newton #27

*****

Jessica,

Your hair is totally gross! You're not even pretty!

-Tanya

Tanya,

Puh-lease honey! I'm ten times prettier than Bella Swan will ever be. I'm not a Mary-Sue like her! Edward is obviously deranged in the head.

3

Jessica Stanley.

****

_Brittany returned to the Cullen table and handed Jasper, Alice, and Bella their letters._

_Alice instantly perked up, because receiving these letters were the highlight of her day._

Alice,

I love you!! I wish we can go on a shoping trip! I love shopping too!! And I

bet we're going to have so much fun!

Lots of love,

Tanya

Tanya,

YAY!!!!!! Thank you! Love you too!!! OMYGOSH we totally can! Just tell me when you're free! OMYGOSH I'M SO EXCITED NOW! My 'sister's' hate shopping with me, so this is exciting yay!!

Xoxo,

Alice Cullen

Dear Alice,

U lucky Bitch! U get Jazzkin all to ur self! It not fair! Anyway dont worry

ur not short ur fun sized! Like me!

4ever fan

JG

Dear JG,

Thank you! Hehe. Jazzkin!!?? HAHA I'm going to call him that from now on ;] THANK YOU! FINALLY! I am not short, but fun sized as you put it. I like you. Let's go shopping!!!

Xoxo,

Alice Cullen

****

Jasper,

I love you! You and Alice are so cute together!

-Tanya

Dear Tanya,

Why thank you. I'm quite flattered. I think so too. Alice is everything I could ever ask for.

Sincerely,

Jasper Whitlock Hale

---

Dear Jasper,

How the hell can you live with the Cullens? feeling their own dramas? come

on! You are an hero and no one sees that?

I love you emo boy

Niska

Dear Niska,

Actually, it's quite difficult to live with them all. (Especially Rosalie and Edward) but Alice is my only reason to stay, really. She makes it all worthwhile. Why thank you! Brittany says I'm the 'Coolest Cullen' and I'm always forgotten about, but I just like to stay in the shadows.

Sincerely,

Jasper Whitlock Hale

---

Jasper,

I don't understand why you haven't gotten any fan mail yet. But you should

know your like my hero for leaping at Bella when she got the paper cut. I was

thinking you could do it again just so I could see her cry... Please? :] Oh.

BTW your like the best Vampire out of the bunch. Just so you knows, and your

wife is pretty spiffy too.

Dear twilightlover05,

Thank you for being so concerned, but I really do not need fanmail. I'm actually kind of shy. Leaping at Bella when she got her paper cut is something I deeply regret… well, regret not tasting her blood. But if it were to happen again, I wouldn't really mind too much ;] Again, thank you for the love and support. Brittany says I'm the best vampire in the bunch too, and I really don't see why….Hm… Ah yes, my wife is pretty 'spiffy'. I love her more than anything.

Sincerely,

Jasper Whitlock Hale

Dear Jasper

Your so sweet and HOT! Alice is one lucky bitch! U know if u ever deside to

get an deviorce (I know that not spell right srry!) Im Single! And Like people

from Texas!

4ever with love,

JG

Dear JG,

Thank you, I'm flattered! Everyone's swooning over Edward, so I'm glad you think I'm hot :] And sorry, but I don't plan on getting a divorce anytime soon, or.. well, ever really. I love Alice too much. And yes, we do things better down south xD

Sincerely,

Jasper Whitlock Hale

****

Dear Bella,

First sorry to make you stop making love with Edward, but what can you do?

Now, why the hell didn't you hit Jacob on BD? I mean, you almost died because

you gave birth to a half vampire, and he imprints on her? Asshole!

You can now go back to the bedroom with Edward.

Much love, Niska

p.s try to be quiet, okay?

Dear Niska,

I have a lot of self-control, but not that much self control. ;] It's hard to stay away from Edward, and finally, I found someone who loves me and cares about me, since my whole life I've been a Mary Sue. I didn't hit Jacob because well really, Renesmee is worth it. I was angry at him at first, but I guess you can't change things.

-Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

Dear Bella

Have u ever relized Edward might be gay. I mean he didnt date for like 100

years or something like that! I would be afriad if i was u!

4ever Jaspers

JG

Dear JG,

Well…uh….that thought never really occurred to me. Maybe… Hm…I'll have to ask him about that, thanks.

-Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

****

Dear Edward,

U GAY STALKER! OH BTW ONLY GIRLS AND GAYS SPARKLE!

4EVER IN LOVE WITH VAMPS

JG

Dearest JG,

I am not gay, nor am I a stalker. I just want to make sure that my love is safe. Even if that means watching her sleep and following her around….

I am not the only vampire who sparkles; all of my kind does it.

Eternally yours,

Edward A. Cullen

_****_

"_Alright, we'll work on idioms and expressions, since those ones are the hardest," Jasper said to Brittany while she was trying to shove a pizza in her mouth and flip through her textbook at the same time. _

"_Doux comme un agneau__," He said in flawless French._

"_Uh… gentle as a lamb?" Brittany said with a mouthful of pizza._

"_Yep."_

"_Like Bella!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at Bella and receiving a glare from Edward._

_The bell finally rang, signaling the end of lunch and that students should get to their next period._

_(End of the day)_

_Brittany and Emmett were walking out of math together, laughing at the spinach in their teachers teeth. _

_Brittany suddenly remembered something important. "Crap. Can you drive me home, Emmett? I have to mail these letters to the Volturi first."_

"_Sure thing, kiddo. We can just give them to Ms. Cope and she'll put them in the mailbox for you."_

_They headed down to the main office and when Ms. Cope saw them (or Emmett, rather) she stupidly tried to fix her hair and push up her boobs. Brittany and Emmett were trying extremely hard not to laugh. _

"_What can I do for you today, Mr. Cullen?" she asked Emmett. _

"_Actually, this chicka here needs these letters mailed," he explained, putting the letters on the counter._

"_Y-yes, of course," she said a little frazzled. _

"_Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile and the lady actually looked like she would faint._

_They walked to the parking lot toward his humungous Jeep. Emmett had to pick her up so she could get in._

_As they pulled into the Cullen driveway, Emmett starting randomly beat boxing._

_Brittany was nodding her head to the intense rap beat and decided to make her own rap._

"_Mrs. Cope, uh Mrs. Cope. She's smoking that dope. She was all like frazzled cuz Emmett Cullen made her dazzled. She's all old and saggy, and likes people younger than she is; but when she sees a Cullen she starts to uh…jizz!..."_

_They both cracked up at the word 'jizz' and at Brittany's failed attempt at a rap, and went inside the house to do homework._

Jane,

I like your power! It's so cool!

-Tanya

Giana,

I always thought you're really brave livbing with vampires and all!! I like

you!!

-Tanya


	7. Thanksgiving Disaster with the Pack

**Holy mother of Jasper!!! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! Actually, 'a while' is a bit of an understatement, it's been a freaking month! I've been really busy with school and stuff, and I've just been really lazy lately. And frankly, I kinda forgot about this story! BUT I'll give ya guys TWO chapters for being such a lazy ass! I'm really really sorry, and thanks for all the reviews and story alerts/favorites. They really mean a lot to me! Please continue with the reviews and letters, and I'll try to update soon now that I have more time.**

**Thanks for being so patient, and hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving.**

**-Brittany (Adrian'sLittleDhampir)**

**PS. OMFGGGG NEW MOON!!!!!!!! *insert fan girl scream here* That's all I'm gonna say lol.**

* * *

_Ah, Thanksgiving. Brittany's least favorite holiday. Not only was she was a vegetarian, but she had to spend this fattening holiday with eight werewolves- er, shape-shifters- and an imprintee of a shape-shifter. Not to mention all of the Quilieute Elders were there too. She loved everyone down at the Quilieute Rez, don't get her wrong, but seriously, those people ate more food a day then most people eat in a week! This fact also pissed her off, seeing as how there was five turkeys out and all the stuffing, muffins, applesauce, rolls, and everything else took up the entire kitchen! There was barely any room for walking in there. _

_Emily had so kindly invited her over for Thanksgiving dinner, and Brittany accepted, mostly because she felt bad that Emily had to cook so much shit. Esme even helped them out. With the three of them and Sam and Billy helping out, dinner was made in no time. _

_Finally after about seven straight hours of preparation and sweat and tears (well, tears on Brittany's part, cuz she was literally bored to tears) the meal was ready._

_Most of the pack (Leah, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared) were out on the beach playing epic werewolf football (like Cullen baseball only cooler) and literally sprinted at wolf speed into the house as soon as Emily opened the door and announced that dinner was ready._

_All of the Elders and adults ate in the living room, watching football (they wouldn't let the teens in) and all of the pack (plus Britt and Emily) were seated at this huge table in Emily's dining room._

_Brittany and Leah were shooting daggers at the lovey-dovey attitude Emily and Sam had going on. Seriously though, Brittany and Leah were partners- in- crime and best friends, so whenever one was pissed off at a certain douchebag ex-boyfriend who ran off with their cousin, then the other one was pissed off too._

_Embry and Quil were arguing over whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable, Jacob was too busy staring adoringly at Renesmee; who wanted to join in the feast, Jared and Paul were thumb-wrestling over who would get the last slice of apple pie and Seth was having a nice conversation with his sister and Brittany when they weren't occupied with glaring at Sam._

_Everyone was having a good time and lots of laughs and were chatting it up after supper, when Brittany said, "Ohhh yeah I almost forgot. I've got letters for you guys. Here ya go."_

_She then dumped her entire purse on the table then backed away faster then you can say 'La Push." 'cause she knew everyone would dive in to get their letters. They attacked their letters more than they attacked the first turkey, and they actually broke Emily's table. Once all their letters were sorted, they read them and started to reply._

Dear Seth,

I know sometimes that it can be hard having an older sister like Leah, but I think you're cute enough to stay alice (I hope, your absolutely no good dead!!!)

Love, (seriously)

Victoria

Dear Victoria,

Aw, Leah's not so bad. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's been through a lot. And when it's just the two of us, she's really caring and loving to me. We kinda can't really function without the other I guess. Thanks! I think I'm better off alive too!! lol ;]

Love back,

Seth Clearwater

Dear Seth,

Can you imprint on me?

Please? :D

love, Jenny :)

Dear Jenny,

Haha I get sooo many letters that ask me that! I guess I'm a ladies man! OW! Britt and Leah both smacked me in the back of the head.. so I guess I'm not..? Hm oh well haha. But yeah sure! If I feel that 'pull' I mean lol. Come on down to La Push and we'll see ;)

Love,

Seth Clearwater

Dear Seth,

Love you! :D

Like seriously!  
But like, ease up on being such a damn leech lover... it's not natural.

JK

Love you!

-Little Girlie Wolf

Dear Little Girlie Wolf,

I Feel so loved!!! Haha yesss. I can't help it, though your right, I shouldn't love them so much. But the Cullens ROCK!

Love you too! Lol

Lots of Love,

Seth Clearwater

_Paul had a very short letter, but he responded, nonetheless._

Dear Paul,

I like guys that are hot-headed.

;)

Love,Chantel

Chantel,

Haha. Who DOESN'T?! ;) I'm as hot headed as they get.

-Paul

_Jacob opened his letter with Renesmee in his lap. It read:_

Dear Jacob,

I love you :D Leave the demon spawn, go with Leah! She's so much better, and besides, Blackwater sounds so much better than Clack or Blullen. ECK!

-Little Girlie Wolf

_Renesmee started crying into Jacob's shoulder as he reassured her that he would never ever leave her, and he angry replied:_

Dear (Meanie) Little Girlie Wolf,

No way in hell would I leave Renesmee!! Ew fuck no! Leah's obnoxious, I would never in a million years date her. If someone said, "Jacob, choose... either date Leah for a day or drink acid and fry your brain out, then eat the leftovers of your cripsy brain, I'd pick the acid. ECK is right! Leah SUCKS. What is it with girls and combining names anyway? First Renesmee, now I'm getting crap like Blackwater and Culack and Blullen? Sheesh women!!!

~/The Stud, Jacob Black\~

_Leah warily opened hers, seeing as how she usually got hate-mail and bitched at._

Dear Leah,

OMFG. You are like my most favorite character apart from Jake! I was laughing my ass off and applauding you when you yelled at hoeface Bella!!! So yea, you should've totally hit it off with Jakey! Sam's a jackass douche, so I would just let him fuck Emily, the little backstabbing ho.

LOL!

With love,

Little Girlie Wolf

_Leah smugly replied:_

Dear Little Girlie Wolf,

DUDE I LOVE YOU! Seriously, nobody ever sees anything through my perspective. (Britt thinks I'm the best too, btw, and had a similar reaction that you did when I put Bella in her place. xD) Ehh, Jake's alright, not really my type though. Amen to that sister! He IS a douche, and frankly I don't give a shit about him or my skanktacular cousin Emily. Ok, well.... a little... bit still! You rock, since you see that I'M RIGHT and THEY'RE WRONG. You're alright in my book, kid.

-Leah Clearwater

_Sam glanced up and Leah and wondered why she was so smug and happy. It was odd. He opened his letter , not really sure what to expect._

Dear Sam,

I hate you! You suck ass! You're a douche. Jacob's so much better than you! And he's so much hawterrrrr. You're not even hawt so whatever.

-Little Girlie Wolf

Dear Little Girlie Wolf,

I completely agree with you. Nobody can comprehend how guilty and terrible I feel for leaving Lee-Lee like that, and on such strange circumstances. But I am happy now, and I think she's getting there. But yes, I agree, I am an ass and I am a douche. And I won't comment on the 'Jacob being hotter than me' thing.

Sincerely yours,

Sam Uley; Alpha

_Emily opened her letter in shock, since no one has ever written to her before._

Dear Emily,

You're a ho. I hate you as much as I hate Sam! YOU still had a choice you bitch! He could've been a friend. Dumbass... Slutt... go bake your dumb muffins in hell! Backstabbing ho....

-Little Girlie Wolf

_Emily just read her letter and her jaw dropped open in astonishment and hurt. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped the letter in utter shock. Sam wrapped his arms around her, wondering what's wrong. He picked up the letter and started reading it._

_Then out of no where, he pushed Emily in a chair far away from him, and suddenly the whole room started shaking. Shit. He was phasing and he was PISSED!_

"_Well, I'm out!!! Happy turkey day," Brittany screamed over her shoulder as she bolted out the door, not wanting her face to look like Emily's. _

_She ran out that door like Forrest Gump and didn't look back. She heard howling behind her and the frantic noise of paws hitting the ground like horse hooves. She hoped Sam wasn't running after her. She heard the sound of the others phasing and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pack go into the woods._

_As Brittany risked turning her head behind her to see if she was being followed, she saw a giant gray blur behind her. Again; shit._

_She sped up then was immediately cut off when the wolf cut in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Brittany was afraid for a moment, then recognized the gray giant as Leah and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _

_Leah phased back into her human form and said smiling, "Well, another day, another drama down at the Rez." _

"_Damn that was epic...but I was scared shitless at the same time," Brittany said a little breathlessly. She did try to outrun a werewolf, after all._

_They both laughed and Leah said, "Well, I'll see ya around. Better go make sure Sam doesn't go all homicidal," and she rolled her eyes._

_They did their handshake that legit took about 6 minutes just to finish, cuz yeah, it's that long, and Leah ran off towards the woods._

_Brittany, on the other hand hopped in her car and sped to the Cullens house._

_About three miles from their house, she saw blue and red lights flashing behind her, and let out a string of profanities as she pulled over._

_Charlie Swan walked up to her car (which was Carlisle's Mercedes BTW) and knocked on the window, so she rolled it down._

"_Excuse me miss, do you have any idea how-" He stopped short. "Hey kiddo! Whatcha up to?" Charlie had seen a lot of Brittany, since she was at the Cullen's house so much. "You were goin' pretty fast there. Is this Carlisle's car?"_

"_Yes it is Chief Swan. Actually, I was hurrying on my way to see Carlisle actually. You see, I sliced my hand on a can opener and lost a LOT of blood, and I think I sliced a vein or something." Brittany helped up her hand to show him proof. The only thing was, that it was cranberry sauce that spilled all over her hand during Sam's fiasco, but in the lighting she was in, it looked like a gory mess. And besides, Charlie's mustache was probably keeping him from seeing clearly._

_He winced a little. "That looks pretty bad, Britt. Want a police escort?"_

"_No thanks, I'm good. I'm almost there anyway. Thank you for the kind offer."_

"_No problemo. See ya around. And don't let me catch you next time," he said with a wink._

"_I won't ever speed again Chief Swan, don't you worry. Have a lovely day and a great Thanksgiving." she said, with too much innocence in her voice._

"_You too," he said and walked away._

"_Yeah, never speeding again my ass," Brittany mumbled as she made her way to the Cullen mansion._

**Did ya love it, hate it? Sorry, its like 1 AM right now lol. I just NEEDED to get this story done. Again, im really super duper sorry about the lack of updates. You probs forgot about the story too lol. So there was Thanksgiving dinner, Quilieute style lol. Please review with your letters and I'll try to do those ASAP. Also sorry for all the page breaks. I'm still trying to find a way to organize the letters so they don't look bunched together.**

**Mucho love,**

**Brittany **


End file.
